The Acceptance - Part Three of 'The Progression Trilogy'
by DMHP2014
Summary: *COMPLETE* Malfoy's having a hard time accepting what's undoubtedly happening and tries to distance himself... yet he's finding it near impossible. He simply can't stop shagging Harry Potter! DRARRY! EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! 'THE PROGRESSION TRILOGY'


A/N - This is **part** **three** of 'The Progression Trilogy'. If you haven't read **part** **one ('The Kiss')** and **part two ('The Shag')** please read them first. You will find them on my profile. Enjoy!

 ****Rated 'M' for a reason - EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT - because that's how I roll****

* * *

 _ **~ The Acceptance by DMHP2014 ~**_

* * *

Harry threw his head back against his maroon colored pillows, panting raggedly, as he tugged feverishly at the hard rigid flesh between his thighs.

He reached down with his free hand and squeezed his balls, in a not so gentle manner, and teased at his puckered hole with his middle finger.

Within seconds, his orgasm was rushing forward in a fierce tidal wave of sensation as he cried out breathlessly, face contorted in sweet agony, his pearly-white release squirting and painting his tight abdominal muscles with splatters of its liquid substance.

The brunette sucked in huge lung fulls of air through parted lips, chest heaving, as he gazed down at his flushed cock, which was still rock hard and throbbing mercilessly.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he panted in disbelief. "Is six times not enough?" he asked it incredulously.

In response, his cock twitched, bobbing and swaying lazily above his pelvis.

"Fuck!" Harry growled loudly in frustration. "Fucking... _shit, fuck_!"

This is what Harry's life had become; wanking himself sore every spare minute he managed to get alone or otherwise walking around with a permanent and extremely painful hard on.

It was torture. Complete and utter torture. So much so, that Harry was actually toying with the idea of simply ending it all - terrible though that sounded.

The brunette had obeyed to Malfoy's rule of walking away. He hadn't once tried to seek the blond out - not even the time he'd accidentally walked in on him showering in the Quidditch changing rooms. The blond's silver eyes had been shut, unawares that Harry was even there, face tilted up, under the steaming spray of hot water as he soaped his cock up between both hands... _Merlin_ , had it been hard to walk away from that, but he had. _Just._

Yet, he was having an unreasonably hard time with the other rule; not looking back. All Harry seemed to do was look back - back to that day in the storeroom. Harry continually replayed every precious moment of Malfoy's heavenly cock pounding into him, over and over again, until he had to run into one of the many lavatories in Hogwarts Castle, or run back up to his dormitory, and wank himself stupid. Once, he'd been so mindless with desire and need that he'd foolishly stumbled onto one of the partially deserted corridors on the seventh floor and pulled his cock out where he stood, tugging at it three times before he was coming with a strangled moan. Anyone could have caught him in the act and then he would have been _ruined_. The Papers would have gone nuts with the story... _no pun-intended_.

It was a farce, the whole thing was a huge sadistic joke.

Malfoy, for the most part, seemed absolutely fine and blithely untroubled and it infuriated Harry to no end.

Hadn't the blond felt anything when he'd fucked Harry? Even just a little _itsy bitsy_ stir of emotion - other than the moments lust?

Harry was certain that he hadn't and was now questioning whether Malfoy had enjoyed fucking him _at all._ Perhaps Harry had been so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he'd simply imagined that Malfoy was enjoying it too...Because, Harry was positive, if the blond had felt what he'd felt, he would be slamming the brunette into the nearest wall and breaching his tight hole every chance he got... but no, that didn't happened and as more and more time passed, Harry couldn't see it _ever_ happening.

It had been two months and Harry had only caught Malfoy gazing at him twice - _twice! -_ and even then Harry suspected it was just in annoyance. There was no telltale sign that he was fantasizing about bending Harry over in the middle of class and fucking him while their class mates watched in stunned silence. There was no lust filled heat in his silver gaze. No slow roaming of his eyes, over Harry's body. _Nothing_.

Clearly, Malfoy, just didn't give a fuck and that thought alone burned Harry's heart with the strength of a thousand suns.

Harry's cock twitched again, clearly trying to get his attention and the brunette sighed explosively.

Even as sorrowful and despondent as he was, it didn't deter his cock from wanting what it wanted, which of course was Draco Malfoy.

With a pitiful groan, Harry reached down and gripped his pulsing cock in his right hand, which was still hot and sticky with his last release, and opened his legs wider as he began wanking himself, his hand a blur in its quickness.

He knew wanking wasn't solving the problem - after all, it hadn't been bloody solving it for the past two months, so why should it start now? - but it helped, just a little, to ease some of the pent-up sexual tension.

Harry idly wondered if you could die from wanking too much - because he must have wanked at least ten times a day in the last two months. Surely that wasn't good for you... or was it? He had no idea.

One thing Harry knew for sure was that the human body couldn't live without water. After so many days without it, it would die. Malfoy was Harry's water and the brunette had an unquenchable thirst that only the blond could satisfy. Harry had somehow surpassed all logic and reason and remarkably managed to survive days, weeks, _even months_ without Malfoy - his water source. Maybe being the chosen one was helping? After all, he was rather hard to kill but surely he couldn't hold on forever. Surely he was going to die soon...

In a rush of sensation, Harry, came hard with a long broken moan as his body shuddered his seventh release of the day and it was barely past fucking mid-day.

Harry was certain that he would be breaking his record of most wanks administered in one day, today. It wasn't something he was proud of, in fact, he was completely fed up with it.

"Harry! Are you in here?"

Harry's head snapped in the general direction of the familiar voice. " _Oh, shit!"_ he mouthed, face twisted in horror.

He just had enough time to wriggle his maroon duvet from under his arse and throw it over himself, when Hermione yanked the curtains around his four-poster bed wide open.

"Harry," she frowned. "What on earth are you doing in bed?"

"I- I..." Harry panted breathlessly, heart thundering in his chest.

Hermione looked down at him worriedly. "My god, you look positively dreadful. Are you ill?" she asked, taking in his flushed and sweaty complexion.

"Oh, yes," he nodded vigorously. "Terribly ill. I think I might have... that thing... that's going round..." he trailed off and cleared his throat loudly and rather dramatically. "It's bloody awful."

Hermione pressed the backs of her fingers against his forehead as Harry pulled the duvet more tightly around himself, eyeing her warily.

He suppressed the urge to grimace when he felt the duvet stick to his semen covered cock and abdomen.

 _Gross_.

"You're definitely burning up," she commented, frowning, as she brushed his sweaty fringe off his forehead. "You should get yourself dressed and I'll take you to see Madam Pomfrey. Why didn't you go to her in the first place instead of coming up here and getting in bed? You're literally shaking with fever!"

Hermione tutted disapprovingly as she began to pull his duvet back.

"No!" Harry bellowed, holding onto it for dear life.

 _Merlin's tits!_

Hermione snatched her hand back in fright.

"N-no, it's okay 'Mione," he said more calmly, swallowing thickly before he continued. "I think I just need to sleep it off. Could you just let McGonagall know that I'm not well?"

Hermione eyed the way Harry clutched the duvet under his chin, emerald eyes as wide and comical as a Tarsiers'. "Okay," she said slowly and a little suspiciously. "But if you're still burning up when I come back to check on you after lessons finish, you're going to Madam Pomfrey. No arguments!"

"Yes, Yes. Of course," Harry agreed readily.

"Alright, good," she relaxed her pose. "Now, get some sleep and I'll see you later."

Harry sagged in relief.

He watched her exit the dormitory and waited a full minute before sending a strong _locking_ spell at the door. He also added a _silencing_ spell for good measure.

Harry didn't sleep. He wanked. _A lot_. By the time Hermione came back to check on him at around five o'clock, he'd well surpassed his record of ten wanks in one day and was well into the late teens.

* * *

Enough was enough.

When Harry woke early the next day, after a restless night of tossing - _literally_ \- and turning, his first thought was... _FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!_

He couldn't continue on like this, he simply couldn't!

So, he decided there and then that he would just stop wanking, cold turkey, and if he died as a result of it, then he would make sure to somehow get a message to Malfoy so that the blond git would know that it was all his fucking fault.

After an ice cold shower, which did absolutely nothing to soften his erection but everything to almost give him a severe case of hypothermia, Harry got dressed in his school uniform, cleverly strapping his cock under the elastic of his boxers before heading down to breakfast.

Surprisingly, the morning went by relatively normal, and by relatively normal he meant that his cock had managed to semi-behave itself. It was most definitely due to the fact that Malfoy hadn't been in any of his morning classes and Harry hadn't seen the blond in the corridors in between classes either. It also helped that the Professors were on his case about missing lessons yesterday and all morning he'd been frantically scribbling down notes like a maniac as he tried to catch up on the workload.

So, things were good. Harry was feeling encouraged and positive about his wank-less future.

That is to say, _he was_ before he walked into Potions that afternoon.

Harry's eyes immediately zeroed in on Malfoy, who was sat on top off his work bench, feet propped up on his stool as he smirked at something Zabini was saying. The blond had shed his school robes and jumper and was wearing his crisp white school shirt casually, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his tie loose with the top two buttons open, exposing the delicious creamy flesh of his collar bones.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks causing Ron to plow right into the back of him.

The brunette could distantly hear Ron grumbling about something or another but Harry wasn't listening, he effortlessly tune him out and continued to stare at the sinfully gorgeous blond.

After several moments, Malfoy's silver eyes flicked in Harry's direction as if he had sensed that the brunette was staring at him.

Malfoy's gaze was overwhelmingly intense, in that uncomfortably penetrating way of his, and Harry shivered as said eyes gave him a slow once over.

To anyone watching, it would look as though Malfoy was merely looking at Harry with contempt but the brunette didn't miss how his eyes changed from light silver to dark gunmetal grey and how his knuckles whitened as he tightly gripped the edge of the bench beneath him.

Harry felt his cock quickly swell and expand in length and thickness inside his trousers and hastily moved his bag to cover the unmistakable evidence of his arousal but not before Malfoy caught a peek.

A muscle in the blonds jaw jumped in response, a telltale sign that he was clenching his teeth.

At first, Harry thought Malfoy was angry. After all, the look he was giving the brunette was rather murderous but then the blond slid down off the bench, gracefully, and took his seat, effectively turning his back on Harry. The brunette continued to stare, mouth hanging open in sheer fascination as Malfoy reached under the table to adjust himself, silver eyes briefly fluttering closed as he did so.

 _Holy shit._ _Malfoy-has-a-fucking-hard-on..._ _Malfoy. Has. A. Fucking. Hard. On_.

"Harry," Ron hissed. "Bloody hell. Sit down!"

Harry turned to find Ron giving him a meaningful look before glancing awkwardly towards the front of the classroom.

The brunette followed his gaze and found Professor Snape glaring at him.

 _Shit._

Harry stumbled, his right foot catching in the strap of his bag, as he practically fell into his seat, wincing as his cock bent at a funny angle.

Thankfully, Snape didn't say anything and instead just rolled his eyes and began talking to the class at large.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him in a hushed tone.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded tightly, trying to surreptitiously bend his cock the right way.

Ron looked at him wide-eyed before quickly turning away, his head glowing an interesting shade of red.

 _Oh, for fucks sake._

Hermione shook her head in bemusement and then turned away and began jotting down notes.

Well, at least she hadn't cottoned on. Ron, Harry could deal with, he'd understand being a guy and all. Although, Harry doubted he'd understand the cause - _Malfoy -_ the brunette would obviously have to lie or otherwise risk giving Ron a heart-attack.

Harry sighed, propping his chin up on his hand and closing his eyes wearily. When he opened them again he found Malfoy staring at him.

Harry stared back, eyes narrowing suspiciously, wondering what had caused this sudden change. Malfoy had virtually ignored him for the last two months.

The blond brought his bottom lip into his mouth, his top teeth biting into the plump flesh.

Harry almost groaned aloud at the action and had to fist his right hand over his mouth to stop any sound from escaping. He pressed the palm of his left hand into his erection under the bench, willing it to behave itself - _please God,_ _just this once_.

Malfoy's lips parted and his eyes dropped to glance under the bench at Harry's covered crotch.

Without thinking of the possible and rather dire consequences, Harry, moved has hand and gripped the base of his cock causing it to jut out and tent his trousers.

Malfoy sucked in a visible breath and then looked back up at Harry, his eyes almost entirely black.

 _Fucking hell_ but did Harry want him. Merlin, he wanted him _so fucking_ _bad!_

For the rest of the lesson, Harry and Malfoy sneaked heat filled glances at each other, eyes roaming, mentally-undressing the other, and doing wicked, _wicked_ , things.

By the time the clock tower signaled the end of the lesson, Harry was about ready to come in his trousers.

"Harry," Hermione said sharply. "Did you not take any notes at all?" she asked, eyeing his blank piece of parchment. "What on earth were you doing all lesson?"

"Erm... I... Ah... I'm still not feeling well?" he said it like it was a question and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him dubiously.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, just leave him alone," Ron snapped.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, voice low and deadly.

"I said -"

"I know what you said!" she shrieked. "Now you listen here, Ronald Weasley!"

 _... and they're off._

Harry watched Ron throw his hands up in the air, growling in sheer annoyance, before he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom, Hermione hot on his heels.

Harry would have to thank Ron later.

The brunette glanced back towards Malfoy but was instantly disappointed to find that the blond was no longer there.

 _Where did he go?_

Harry scanned the Potions Lab but the Slytherin was nowhere to be found.

Sighing, Harry got up from his seat and made his way out of the classroom.

He was mentally mapping out where all the toilets were in the castle, trying to figure out which was closest, when he was roughly grabbed from behind and dragged through a door.

"What the fu-" Harry began loudly before a hand was clapped over his mouth.

The brunettes eyes widened before he realized that the hand belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

The blond sent a strong _locking_ and _silencing_ spell at the door before removing his hand and angrily crashing his lips against the brunettes.

Harry suck in a shocked breath and Malfoy took advantage of the Gryffindor's open mouth by forcing his tongue into its depths, roughly taking what he wanted. Not that Harry would have denied him anyway. They both knew that.

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned deeply, pulling the blond closer and deepening the kiss. Relishing the heady sensation of having Malfoy's talented hot lips against his own.

For the next few minutes their breaths mingled, hands groped, tongues swirled and lips caressed.

Malfoy pulled Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it erotically before he broke the kiss and slowly began guiding Harry backwards.

"You're going to be the fucking death of me," the blond rasped breathlessly against Harry's wet lips and the brunette gasped as the backs of his thighs hit one of the many desks.

"But if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me," Malfoy muttered darkly, and then spun Harry around, ripping the brunettes trousers and boxers down in one swift motion.

Harry's cock sprung free. A hard rod of flesh standing to attention between his narrow hips.

Harry sucked in huge lung fulls of air, arms shaking with raw adrenaline, as he gripped the edge of the desk for some much needed support.

Was this really happening? or had he finally lost his frigging mind?

Without warning, Malfoy bent Harry over slightly and plunged his cock into the brunettes tight entrance.

Harry cried out, arching his back, as he was suddenly engulfed in scorching flames.

His mind promptly went blank and all he could feel was the intense mixture of pleasure and pain pumping mercilessly through his veins.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Malfoy groaned brokenly and he reached around to grip Harry's cock in his hand.

"Don't," Harry choked out, grabbing Malfoy's wrist to stop him.

Harry knew the minute Malfoy's fingers touched his cock he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming. The thought alone was embarrassing enough.

Instead, the blond snaked his hand under Harry's school shirt and jumper, palming the brunettes tight abdominal muscles, whilst he nibbled the back of Harry's neck, his hot breath sending shivers down the Gryffindor's spine.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as heat speared its way into his groin.

Malfoy pinched both of Harry's nipples between his thumb and forefinger before dropping his hands and gripping Harry's hips. His fingers bit into the sensitive flesh as he began thrusting into the brunette, hard and fast.

The sounds of panting breaths, deep moans and flesh on flesh, swirled and echoed around them in a dizzying array of sound, scent and motion.

Harry chanted incoherently as he tried his hardest not to come straight away but it was utterly hopeless and the second Malfoy's cock brushed against his prostate the brunette was coming hard with a strangled moaned.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand and wrapped it round his cock just as his release shot across the desk in long spurts of pearly-white.

The blond ran his fingers through the fluid that had gathered at the head of Harry's cock and thrust once more before he was moaning and coming shudderingly-hard into the brunettes tightness.

Harry could feel his body tremoring as little aftershocks of pleasure continued to pulse through him.

After a few moments, Malfoy pulled out and Harry turned around slowly to lean heavily against the desk. He watched the blond through fully sedated half-lidded eyes.

Malfoy busied himself with cleaning up and righting his clothes and didn't glance up at Harry until his was finished.

Their eyes met and they stared at each other.

Harry had a string of questions on the tip of his tongue but he sensed this wasn't the right time to ask them.

Malfoy's eyes dropped and his jaw clenched as he took in the sight of Harry; who was still slumped against the desk with his trousers half way down his thighs and his cock hanging semi-hard, glistening with his release.

The blond flicked his grey eyes back up to Harry's face and glared at him before waving his wand in the air, cancelling the _locking_ and _silencing_ charms, and turning on his heel and stalking away. The door slammed loudly behind him as he exited the classroom.

* * *

The next day, Harry sat through Transfiguration practically burning holes into the side of Malfoy's head with narrowed eyes, whilst he chewed his bottom lip angrily.

The blond hadn't so much as glanced in his direction since he entered the classroom with Zabini half an hour ago. Harry was totally confused and equally pissed off.

What was the Slytherin twat playing at?! He couldn't just have a quick fuck and then go back to completely ignoring him. It was out of order and damn right fucking rude.

Harry let out a low growl of annoyance, which caused several students to look in his direction, Malfoy included.

Harry glared at him and the blond blinked back, face expressionless.

 _How dare he!_

The brunette stood up abruptly, his chair scrapping gratingly on the stone floor.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked sharply, seemingly irritated by the interruption.

"May I be excused? I'm not feeling too well." Harry clutched at his stomach for added affect.

McGonagall's brow creased with concern. "Did you see Madam Pomfrey yesterday?"

"No, I was feeling better but now I don't feel so good," Harry lied.

"Very well, off you go then. Do you need someone to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," Harry said, as he collected his things.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall called out when Harry reached out to open the door. "Go straight to Madam Pomfrey now. I will be checking in with her to make sure you've been."

Harry swore under his breath. "Yes, Professor," he answered tightly and he didn't miss the smug look Hermione shot him.

Hermione had been going on at him all day yesterday, saying he should have gone to Madam Pomfrey to get checked over. He'd desperately wanted to scream at her that he'd been lying and was actually perfectly fine and had just wanted some peace and quiet so he could wank himself into oblivion. Harry grinned every time he imagined her shocked and outraged expression and wished he had the balls to say it. He even imagined her fainting and having to be carted off to Madam Pomfrey herself. It would serve her bloody right.

* * *

Harry exited the hospital wing an hour later, with a _Pepper-up_ potion clutched in his hand.

There was still an hour left until classes finished, so Harry decided to head up to his dormitory and perhaps get in a few wanks before dinner.

Yes, you read that correctly.

Whilst lying on the hospital bed and reluctantly allowing Madam Pomfrey to fuss over him, he'd decided to completely dismiss his no wanking idea and file it away in the _never-try-this-again_ draw in his mind. He had to admit, he was rather disappointed that it had only lasted a day or so but never mind, at least he'd tried. He definitely blamed Malfoy for his failure. After all, everything was always Malfoy's fault.

 _Git_.

Harry climbed the Grand Staircase up to the 7th floor, turning right at the top as he began making his way along the impossibly long corridor that lead to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower.

He was just past the halfway point when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into an abandoned classroom.

Harry didn't even struggle this time, he knew of only one person who would have the balls to ambush him. Also, there was the fact that it had happened before.

"Is this our thing now?" he asked the blond casually as he was shoved roughly against the wall, an arm coming up to press firmly across his neck, effectively pinning him in place as well as cutting off his air supply.

Malfoy frowned. "Is what our thing?" he sneered.

Harry was momentarily surprised that the blond had even answered him. He thought the Slytherin would just choose to ignore him and have his wicked way with him before leaving again.

"Why, dragging each other into various rooms around the Castle to shag, of course," Harry wheezed.

Malfoy dropped his arm lower so that it was press across Harry's chest instead of his neck.

"We don't have a _thing_ ," he screwed up his face distastefully.

Harry simply gave him a deadpan look. They most definitely _did_ had a thing.

"Fucking hell, Potter, just shut up!"

Harry raised his brows. "I didn't say anything."

Malfoy let out a long suffering sigh. "I know, but you were _thinking_."

Harry scowled. "I can think whatever I bloody well like! If you don't like it then get out of my sodding head!"

"I can't help it, your mind is ridiculously easy to breach, I actually have to try and _stop_ myself from doing it."

"Well maybe you should try harder!" Harry snapped.

Malfoy growled. "Why are you so annoying?" he hissed, pressing his body more firmly against Harry's.

The brunette's breath hitched and the blonds eyes darkened in response.

Malfoy's eyes flicked between Harry's eyes and his lips and back again.

"This is the last time, Potter, I mean it," he's tone was cold and threatening.

Harry wanted to point out that he hadn't initiated this shag, or yesterday's, but thought better of it. He didn't fancy the earache that particular comment would surely cause and instead shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever, Malfoy."

The brunette undid his own trouser and pushed them down his thighs along with his boxers.

Malfoy glanced down and had to swallow a moan at the sight of the brunette's cock already thick and hard for him.

Harry licked his bottom lip and turned around, his hip brushing Malfoy's erection as he did and causing the blond to let out a low hiss. He faced the wall, bracing his arms on its cold surface as he bent over slightly.

The blond's lips parted in shock. "Potter, what are you doing?"

"You want to fuck me, don't you? Isn't that why you dragged me in here?"

Malfoy stare at the back of Harry's head before finally answering. "Yes."

Harry felt Malfoy's hand gently brush against his jaw as he turned Harry's head towards him. They gazed at each other intensely before the blond leaned in to capture the brunettes lips...

But Harry turned his head at the last minute and Malfoy's lips brushed near his ear instead.

The Gryffindor kept his eyes forward, staring at an uneven patch of stone, heart thundering in his chest. He could feel the Slytherin's eyes burning into the side of his head.

If Malfoy wanted a fuck, that was all he was going to get.

Harry could practically feel the anger radiating off the blond in violent waves but he didn't care.

Malfoy suddenly stepped away from him and for one horrifying moment, Harry thought that Malfoy was going to leave him there, bent over like a whore, but then the blond was stepping close again and Harry could feel his warm breath against the back of his neck.

Harry sucked in an involuntary shuddering breath as he felt the head of Malfoy's cock slid slickly between his arse cheeks and realized that the blond must have cast a lubrication charm.

Malfoy mouthed at the back of Harry's neck, trailing wet opened mouth kisses and sucking on the flesh, leaving dark bruises in his wake.

Harry moaned despite himself and tilted his head to the side so that the blond had better access and good lord he did not disappoint. Malfoy skillfully worshiped the brunettes neck, whilst he continued to thrust his cock between Harry's firm cheeks.

Harry ground his arse back against Malfoy's impossibly hard length, in hopes that the blond would get the picture and fuck him already. Harry was so ready for him, he could hardly wait.

But in answer, Malfoy just began to thrust faster and continued to mouth at Harry's neck.

After what felt like long minutes, Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Malfoy," the brunette moaned brokenly, cock leaking pre-come. "Please."

The blond pushed him more firmly against the wall, fingers pinching into the flesh of his hips and thrust faster still.

Harry could feel Malfoy's rigid flesh sliding against his puckered hole and he longed for the blond to breach his hole and be buried deep inside him.

What the hell was he waiting for?

"Malfoy," Harry groaned, frustration evident in his tone.

Harry's cock was painfully hard and he attempted to reach down and relieve some of the discomfort but Malfoy gripped his wrists and pinned them above his head and continued on.

The brunette let out a wounded sound and pressed his cheek against the cold stone.

Low moans escaped Malfoy's lips as his breath fanned choppily across the back of the Gryffindors neck, sending the brunette into a tailspin of want and need.

And then suddenly, it hit Harry; what Malfoy was doing.

Harry's eyes widened and he tried to push the blond away from him, but Malfoy had him pinned in such a way that he couldn't escape.

"You bastard," Harry hissed through clenched teeth, just as Malfoy let out a long gasping groan, hips stuttering.

Harry felt Malfoy's cock pulse between his cheeks as the blonds release coated his lower back. The Slytherin stilled, breathing heavily through his nose and pressing a single kiss to the back of Harry's bruised neck. "This was the last time," he murmured.

Before Harry had a chance to wrap his head around what had just happened, Malfoy was gone.

The brunette turned to stare at the door, feeling completely and utterly stunned.

Malfoy had just used and abused him.

 _The fucking bastard._

But holy shit had it turn Harry on - Malfoy just taking what he wanted without any hesitation.

Harry should feel sickened and disgusted with himself for allowing it to happen and barely trying to stop it, because he could have - _stopped it_ \- if he'd really wanted to, but he didn't. He just felt unbelievably aroused.

He reached his hand down to his cock and pumped his fist twice before he was gasping out a deep moan and spilling his seed.

* * *

The next day, Harry was still feeling aroused at the thought of what Malfoy had done to him - or not done, as it were - but he was also starting to feel a little pissed off at the way the blond had just left him there without at least quickly getting him off. It would have only taken a few seconds.

Harry wasn't completely sure what caused Malfoy to do what he did but he had an inkling that it probably had something to do with Harry denying the blond a kiss. Regardless of the reason, Harry wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Mate, what the bloody hell happened to the back of your neck?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry's eyes widened. "Nothing!" he yelled, clasping the back of his bruised neck, as he darted off in the direction they had just come from, following a distinct head of platinum blond hair in the distance.

Ron stared after him and shook his head like Harry had lost his fucking marbles.

Harry followed Malfoy all the way up to the 7th floor, keeping his distance until the coast was clear and when that moment finally arrived he pounced on the blond, dragging him into the nearest available room.

Harry slammed the door shut and advanced on Malfoy in an instant.

The blond stared at the brunette impassively as he was backed against the wall with nowhere to run.

Harry reach out a hand and wrapped it around the blonds neck - not too tight but tight enough that Malfoy's lips parted as he tried to suck in more air.

Malfoy stared down at Harry, his silver eyes darkening.

 _Interesting._

The Gryffindor stroked his thumb against the blonds pulse point, feeling it jump erratically beneath his touch and smirked. He slowly raked his eyes over Malfoy's gorgeous face, taking in the perfect slope of his nose, his plumped bow shaped lips and the sharp curves and edges of his cheek bones and jaw line, before finally landing back on his startling silver gaze.

Harry tilted his head to the side in thought and then measurably leaned forward to brush his lips against the blonds stubborn pout but Malfoy turned his head to the side at the last minute, causing the brunettes lips to graze his smooth cheek instead.

Searing hot fire burned through Harry's veins at the dismissive gesture - the very same dismissive gesture he had given the blond only the day before.

Malfoy slowly turned back towards the brunette and leveled him with a defiant glare.

Harry's cock swelled in response and without thinking what he was doing, he forcibly pushed the blond to his knees and ripped open his trousers.

Malfoy gazed up at him expressionlessly, eyes molten silver, seemingly untroubled with the fact that Harry had him on his knees and trapped against a wall.

This didn't help the brunettes aroused state at all and he had to close his eyes for a few moments to collect himself.

When he opened them again, he found Malfoy still staring at him. Waiting.

Harry reached down with his left hand and ran his thumb across the blonds full bottom lip, dragging it down to expose the blonds pearly white teeth, whilst his other hand pulled his cock out of his boxers.

"Open up," he ordered huskily and groaned deeply as Malfoy obeyed without so much as a sneer.

 _Godric, Merlin, Jesus, Mary and Joseph._

Harry entered the blonds mouth slowly, emerald eyes rolling to the back of his head when he felt a sharp suction, Malfoy's cheeks hollowed expertly and his tongue urged the brunette to go deeper.

" _Fuck_ ," Harry groaned, fisting his hands into the soft platinum strands of the Slytherin's hair.

Harry could hardly believe what he was doing, he'd _never_ done anything like this before, yet he couldn't bring himself to be all that concerned. He could worry about it later.

He pulled on Malfoy's hair, tilting his head back, and the blond groaned sending delicious vibrations up Harry's cock.

Malfoy looked up at the brunette through half lidded eyes and swirled his tongue around Harry's length before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking gently.

Harry let out a long gasping moan at the sight and almost completely lost his composure. He pulled his cock out of the blonds mouth and squeeze the base tightly, taking several deep breaths, willing his orgasm to stay put.

Malfoy watched him impassively.

After a few moments, Harry tightened his fists in Malfoy's hair again and thrust his cock back into the blonds mouth.

The Slytherin took it without complaint and even tilted his head back giving Harry a challenging look.

The brunette gritted his teeth together and narrowed his eyes as he began thrusting in and out of Malfoy's mouth, going deeper each time, until his could feel the head of his cock hit the back of the blonds throat with every thrust.

Malfoy moaned, leaning his head back against the wall and allowing Harry to thoroughly fuck his face.

The brunettes hips snapped forward, again and again, until gradually his thrust became uneven. Harry panted and groaned deeply, staring at his cock, which was disappearing into the blonds mouth with every drive of his hips.

Then Malfoy was swallowing causing his throat to constrict around the head of Harry's rigid flesh and within seconds the brunette was shuddering and coming hard, crying out with a strangled moaned as his cock pulsed and he coated the back of the blonds throat with his release.

"Oh _fuck_ ," he gasped brokenly, pulling his overly sensitive cock from Malfoy's mouth and watching as the blond swallow every last drop. Even thoroughly licking his lips to make sure he got it all.

Harry stumbled back, staring at Malfoy in utter shock. The reality of what had just happen suddenly hitting him hard. He flushed crimson and tucked his cock away, wondering what on earth had come over him and internally debating whether he should apologize or offer his thanks or _both_.

 _Sorry about that but thanks ever so much for letting me fuck your face, I enjoyed it immensely._

Merlin, he'd fucked Malfoy's face!

Malfoy was gazing up at him, still kneeling on the floor, lips red and swollen, chest heaving and eyes dark and wild.

Harry drew in several ragged breaths and eyed the blond warily, waiting for him to completely lose his shit but after several moments it was clear that that wasn't going to happen and Harry soon realized that the blond actually looked rather conflicted, like he wanted to say or do something but wasn't sure whether to or not.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off as Malfoy let out a frustrated growl and reached down with shaking hands to undo his trousers and pull them down.

Harry's eyes widen in surprise and then dropped to take in Malfoy's impressive length; thick, hard and leaking pre-come.

 _Shit._ Did this mean he'd actually _enjoyed_ Harry fucking his face?

Malfoy leaned back against the wall as he sat back on his haunches and gripped his cock in his right hand, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

The blonds lips parted on a breathy moan as he pumped his fist and thrust his hips forward, fucking his own hand.

Harry felt himself harden again and sucked in a shuddering breath, reaching down to cupped his cock through his trousers.

Malfoy's eyes flicked down at the action and then he was groaning loudly, face contorted, as he thrust his hips shallowly and his release squirted in long jets across the stone floor.

Harry stared at the blond in complete and utter shock, hardly believing that he had just fucked his own hand in such an erotic way. In front of Harry no less!

Suddenly the brunette was panicking, he wasn't sure why but all he knew was that he needed to get away. So, he turned on his heel and headed as quick as he could for the door without actually breaking into a run but not before he cast one last lingering look at Malfoy who was slumped on the floor against the wall with his cock still out, half hard and glistening with his release.

"That was the last time, Potter," he muttered tiredly, before Harry was pulling the door open and slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

Three days later, Harry gasped as he was suddenly pulled into an alcove.

He stared wide eyed at Malfoy for a few moments before clearing his throat and attempting to gaze around casually. "Ah, well this is new," he commented, gesturing to the alcove as a whole. "Fancied a change did you?"

Malfoy's brows pulled together. "What's the fuck is the matter with you?" he demanded crossly.

"Nothing," Harry answered, eyes wide and innocent. "Why would anything be the matter?"

The blond narrowed his eyes. "Well, for one, every time you fucking look at me you're blushing like a twelve year old girl. What's your bloody problem? People are noticing!"

It was true. For the last few days, Harry couldn't look at the blond without having graphic fantasies about the Slytherin fucking his face. Harry was desperate to try it, he'd loved fucking Malfoy's face and wonder what it would be like to let the blond fuck his.

"I want you to fuck my face," Harry blurted, bluntly.

"I - _what?_ " Malfoy gaped.

"You heard me," Harry responded, dropping to his knees.

Malfoy pierced him with a heated gaze, eyes instantly darkening. "You have got to be shitting me?" he deadpanned.

Harry raised his brows. "I shit you not." Then he reached out and began undoing the blonds trousers.

Malfoy stared at him but allowed the brunette to pull his trousers and boxers down his thighs. He gasped as Harry gripped his cock and began stroking it.

"Mmmm, already hard for me," Harry hummed smirking. Malfoy glared at him. "Come on Malfoy, what are you waiting for?"

The blond bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes. "You really want me to fuck your face?"

"Yes," Harry answered seriously, smirk vanishing. He reached out and ran his right hand up the outside of the blonds thigh, emerald eyes following the movement before flashing back up to meet silver. "I can't stop thinking about it; your cock in my mouth. I want to know how it feels. I want to know what you _taste_ like," he confessed.

Malfoy's lips parted, his eyes darkening further, before he caught himself and carefully schooled his features. "Well, if you must," he said airily but there was a telltale husk to his voice that gave him away. "Open up," he ordered.

Harry opened his mouth at once and allowed Malfoy to guided his cock inside.

The brunette wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently and tasting the saltiness of the blonds pre-come. It sent a rush of heat straight to his groin and he moaned deeply, swiping the tip of his tongue along the slit, closing his eyes and savoring the moment.

"Fuck," Malfoy groaned, throwing his head back and pushing in deeper.

Harry felt his gag reflex kick in but forced his throat to relax and tilted his head further back.

He gazed up and found Malfoy staring at him in awe.

The brunette sucked and swirled his tongue, just like Malfoy had done to him, and marveled at the gasping sounds that escaped the blonds lips.

"Yes, Potter, just like that," Malfoy groaned deeply. "Feels so good. Don't stop, _don't stop_ ," he breathed.

The blonds fingers found Harry's hair and gripped it tightly as he began to thrust in and out of Harry's mouth.

Harry moaned, sending shock waves of sensation up the length of Malfoy's cock, and reached down to palm his own cock through his trouser.

The blonds pace picked up and soon enough the head of his cock was hitting the back of Harry's throat with every maddening thrust.

Harry loved it; the feel, the taste, the sounds... _all of it_.

"Ahhhhhh," Malfoy moaned, gripping Harry's hair tighter. "I'm close, Potter, I'm close," he warned huskily.

Fire burned its way through Harry's veins causing his cock to pulse, practically begging to be touched. It was too much.

Not being able to stand it any longer, Harry unfastened his trousers with fumbling fingers and pushed his boxers down, taking his cock in his hand and squeezing it tightly. He moaned brokenly around Malfoy's cock, causing the blond to echo it.

"Fuck, _Potter_ ," Malfoy gritted and thrust so deep into Harry's mouth that the brunette actually choked, his throat constricting tightly and causing saliva to fill his mouth.

Then Malfoy was yelling out and coming hard, his release squirting in long spurts to thickly coat Harry's tongue and throat.

Pleasure tightened low in Harry's pelvis and he pumped his fist several times before he himself was coming with a gargled moan.

When Malfoy stepped back, Harry looked up, swallowing down the blonds semen and boldly meeting his silver gaze.

Malfoy bit his bottom lip his forehead wrinkling as he looked down at Harry with an unreadable expression.

Harry watched the blond clean himself up but didn't move to do the same, instead he stayed slumped on the floor, not having the energy to move just yet.

Once the blond was back to looking his impeccable and put-together self, he turned towards Harry and gazed at him expressionlessly.

Harry stiffened, his jaw clenching, as he waited for the blond to walk away and throw his usual comment about this being the last time.

but the blond didn't do that, instead he stepped closer to Harry and held his hand out.

The brunette stared at it for several moments before taking it and allowing himself to be pulled up from the cold stone floor.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

The blond smirked and reached out a hand to swiped his thumb across the corner of Harry's mouth before pressing it against the Gryffindors lips and forcing him to part them.

Harry flicked his tongue out and hummed when he tasted the saltiness of Malfoy's come. Evidently, he'd missed a bit.

The blond's expression suddenly went serious and he opened his mouth to say something but Harry quickly cut him off.

"Don't say it," his voice was like a gunshot it the quietness of the alcove.

Malfoy pressed his lips together into a fine line.

"You need to accept this Malfoy," Harry said. "I know you're having difficulty with it but you need to accept this."

"There's nothing to accept," he replied callously.

Anger flared inside Harry but he didn't let it show. "Fine," he shrugged, tucking his cock away and fastening his trouser before sidestepping the blond.

Malfoy sighed explosively and looked up towards the heavens. "For fucks sake, Potter. What do you want from me?"

Harry turned back to face him. "Acceptance, Malfoy. Acceptance of the fact that something is going on between us."

"Okay, I accept that we're fucking, happy?"

"No," Harry scowled. "Because there's more to it than that -"

Malfoy scoffed derisively. "No there's not."

The blond immediately regretted his words the second he saw the brunettes face morph into something decidedly heart-wrenching.

"Well, Malfoy, maybe you don't think so but I do," Harry said, eerily calm. "I like you," he confessed. "Are you saying you don't like me?"

The blond opened his mouth and then closed it and then repeated the action a few more times.

Harry's face hardened. "It's a simple question Malfoy, either you like me or you don't."

The blond let out an annoyed growl. "Why do you have to over-complicate fucking everything?!" he bellowed.

Harry laughed humorlessly and shook his head as he turned to walk away. He didn't need this shit.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," Malfoy gritted menacingly but Harry ignored him. "Potter!" he gripped the brunettes arm and spun him around, pinning him against the wall.

Harry blinked up at him, his facade the epitome of calm and collected. "Malfoy, get off me."

The brunettes calm demeanor was irritating to say the least.

"Why are you doing this?" the blond snapped angrily.

"Doing what? I'm asking you a simple question, Malfoy, do you like me or not?"

"That isn't a simple question, Potter, and you know it!"

"All things considered, I think it is. I'm not asking you to tell the world, Malfoy, just me," Harry fixed his emerald eyes on bright silver.

Malfoy looked positively torn and the brunette couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. "Look, I don't know what's going on with you personally but I know it's bad. I'd be lying if I said your comment a few months back didn't bother me - it still does, if I'm being completely honest with you."

The blond frowned in confusion. "What comment?"

"The one where you said you always hate yourself," Harry voiced, tone quiet and gentle. He felt the blond stiffen against him and hastily continued. "But I'm not getting into that now, you can tell me what you meant by that when you're ready to talk about it... if you're _ever_ ready to talk about it."

Harry would never push him. After all, he wasn't particularly great at talking about his feelings or his problems, so who was he to demand anything. He understood the need for privacy.

The blond pushed away from Harry as if burnt and the brunette could tell that something disgustingly scathing was about to fall from his lips and probably do irreparable damage.

Harry slapped his hand over the blonds mouth. "Don't," he gritted harshly. "If you don't want to tell me then that's fine but don't say something I know you will severely regret."

Intense silver eyes pierced him, almost taking his breath away.

Slowly, after what felt like long moments, Harry removed his hand from Malfoy's mouth.

The blond licked his lip and simply continued to stare, spine stiff and rigid.

Harry knew that a full blown war was raging inside the Slytherin's head. The question was, which side was going to win?

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak and Harry braced himself for an onslaught. "I'm going to go," the blond said decidedly.

Harry blinked stupidly. "What?... Oh - OK."

The blond nodded once and then left the alcove.

Harry stared after him, mind reeling.

Well. That was... unexpected.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what he'd expected from Malfoy after their little... _disagreement,_ but he most definitely hadn't expected the blond to go AWOL.

"Mate, what are you staring at?" Ron asked, as he craned his neck to see what Harry was looking at.

Harry stiffened. "Nothing," he barked out a little too harshly, sharply averting his gaze away from the Slytherin table.

Ron raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Ah, wondering where Malfoy is, are you?" he commented, knowingly.

" _No_ ," Harry scoffed, heart stuttering in his chest. "Why would I care where Malfoy is?"

Ron tilted his head to the side in an evaluating manner. "Well, for the past few days you've been staring at his empty seat in every class we share with the git and you haven't stopped scanning the Slytherin table at meal times."

Harry gaped at the redhead. Since when had he become so unfathomably observant?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said casually after several moments, reaching out to grip his goblet of pumpkin juice before bringing it up to his lips and taking a large gulp.

Ron sighed heavily. "Harry, I know what's going on. Don't you think I've been doing the same thing?"

Harry promptly choked on his pumpkin juice and began wheezing and coughing as Ron smacked him hard on the back.

The brunette turned to the redhead, looking horrified. " _What_?" he rasped.

"Well, yeah," Ron frowned not quite understanding his best mates reaction. "It's Malfoy, how could I not?"

Harry spluttered incoherently, his face becoming redder by the second.

"Oh, come on Harry," Ron rolled his eyes. "As if I'm not going to wonder where the ferret's gone when he just suddenly disappears. You didn't honestly think you were the only one? Hermione has been wondering the same too and I'm sure so have a lot of others."

Harry let out a relieved moan and literally sagged in his seat. "Oh thank you, God," he breathed.

Harry had been worryingly delirious for the past few days due to his lack of sleep but this was something else. How could he have possibly thought that Ron knew about him and Malfoy and how the fuck could he have even entertained the idea that Ron was shagging him too! The thought alone was absolutely fucking _ridiculous._

Ron frowned at Harry's reaction and scratched his head. "Are you alright mate? You're acting a bit weird."

Massive understatement.

"Oh, yes, I'm great," Harry smiled widely - _now that I know you aren't also shagging Draco Malfoy._ He added in his head.

"Good," Ron smiled uncertainly. He probably thought Harry was mental - or more mental than usual. "So, where do you think Malfoy is? It's weird that he's just disappeared. Obviously he's up to something -"

Harry sighed and pushed his plate away as he propped his chin up on his hand and listened to Ron drone on about all the things Malfoy could be doing.

* * *

It had now been a week - _7 fucking days_ \- since Malfoy had _"disappeared"_. Of course, he hadn't disappeared, he'd just run away like a coward.

Harry immediately felt guilty about thinking him a coward. He knew that Malfoy was in a dangerous, and most likely life threatening, situation. But still. Harry couldn't help it. He was hurting.

For the first few days Harry had been spitting mad that the blond had just up and left without so much as a heads up in the form of a letter or other. It was completely uncalled for and Harry had been _pissed._ But then he'd decided not to even stress about it because clearly Malfoy wasn't, so why should he? He'd tried to pretend that the blond didn't exist but unsurprisingly it hadn't lasted and now all he felt was bone deep depression.

Where was he?

Was he ever coming back?

* * *

2 weeks later and Harry had given up all hope. He'd heard rumors that Malfoy had transferred to Durmstrang and wouldn't be coming back and it just about shattered his heart into a million pieces.

Harry had wanted to write the blond a letter, apologizing for being so pushy and to tell him it didn't matter if he accepted what was going on between them or not, they could just continue on as they were... but deep down Harry knew that was the wrong thing to do because it _did_ matter and Harry would end up resenting him in the end if he just let Malfoy have his way.

No, this was how it had to be. If Malfoy couldn't accept them, then there would be no _them_.

* * *

Harry strolled through the deserted corridors, taking solace in the quiet and peacefulness of the castle. He'd taken to walking through the castle late at night when everyone was asleep, it helped to clear his mind a little, plus he couldn't sleep at all and he'd much rather gaze around at the wonders of the castle than stare at the inside of his canopy bed.

Harry was gazing wistfully out of one of the many windows in the castle, when he heard a loud rumbling and scraping noise, followed by low voices.

The brunettes eyes widened in alarm and he quickly stepped behind a suit of armour to hide.

"- your chest will be delivered straight to your dormitory. Is there anything else you need?" sounded Albus Dumbledore's distinct voice.

There was no reply but Harry guessed whoever the headmaster was talking to must have nodded because Dumbledore continued.

"Very well. Now off you go, straight to bed."

"Thanks, Professor."

Harry stiffened as he realized whose deep tone that belonged to.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight."

After a few moments there was another loud rumbling and a scrapping noise - which Harry now realized was the Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office moving back into place - and then Malfoy was rounding the corner.

The second Harry's eyes landed on him, his heart began to thud wildly in his chest.

Merlin, had he _missed_ him. Harry had missed him _so fucking much_. He hadn't even realized it.

Malfoy had his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets as he slowly walked along the corridor, staring out the windows as he passed them by.

Mind reeling, Harry stepped out from behind the suit of amour, right into Malfoy's path.

Catching the movement in his peripheral vision, the blond jerked his head towards the source and then instantly froze in place.

They both stared at each other for long moments, neither saying anything until Harry had had enough of the silence and crossed his arms, subconsciously narrowing his eyes.

"You're back," he said in a clipped tone, stating the obvious.

Harry was half expecting a sarcastic retort but none came.

"Yeah," the blond replied mildly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

It was such a normal gesture - _one that Malfoy never usually did_ \- that for some reason made anger boil inside the brunette.

How dare he be so... _normal!_

"Well that's _nice_ ," Harry spat and made to stalk past the blond.

"Fucking hell," the blond sighed. "Potter, wait," he reached out to grip the brunettes wrist but Harry snatched his arm away. "Harry, _stop_."

Harry stilled at the sound of his first name and slowly turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, OK?" Malfoy gritted tightly, closing his silver eyes to block out Harry's hard emerald gaze. "I'm sorry for just disappearing like that but there were some things that I needed to sort out."

"Really. Were they so urgent and time consuming that you couldn't even seek me out and let me know before you left for fucking three weeks? or at the very least send me a brief letter informing me that you were going away?" Harry's tone was sharp and accusing and full of hurt.

"I wasn't expecting to be gone so long, I was only going to go home for the weekend but -" he broke off.

"But what?" Harry demanded.

Malfoy sighed. "I needed more time," he answered simply.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked.

"Reflecting."

"For three weeks?" Harry scoffed.

"I had a lot to reflect on," the blond retorted tiredly.

Harry tried to relax his posture. He knew he was being a giant prick but he couldn't help it. "Well then, how did your reflecting go?" he asked more civilly.

"Really well actually," he confessed, smiling a little.

"That's good," Harry said slowly. "So, what exactly were you reflecting on?"

"You. Us. The future."

Harry guessed that was an awful lot to reflect on and was now actually quite surprised that it hadn't taken _longer_.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip and picked at the sleeve of his jumper, nervously.

He wanted to bombard Malfoy with questions - namely ones about them and where they stood - but was too afraid to hear the answers.

After several charged minutes of waiting for the blond to say something, _anything_ , Harry sighed, feeling utterly disappointed. "Well, I guess I should be heading back. I'll see you around Malfoy."

Harry turned, face clouding with deep sadness, and then began to slowly walk away.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Merlin, do you always have to be so maudlin."

Harry stopped, his expression morphing into a scowl, and turned around to glare at the Slytherin. "I' am not maudlin," he groused.

"Yes you are, you're a sentimental twat," Malfoy informed him bluntly.

Harry stuttered incoherently, not quite knowing what to say. It was true, he had been a sentimental twat lately. "Well, it's your fucking fault!"

"Of course you'd blame it on me," Malfoy looked towards the heavens as if he'd expected nothing less.

"You... You... You disappeared for three weeks! And -" Harry abruptly snapped his mouth shut.

 _Merlin what did he sound like?!... A fucking woman, that's what!_

Malfoy smirked. "No, go on," he said, sounding sickeningly polite.

"Fuck you!" Harry yelled, hackles rising, and then winced as his voice echoed down the corridor. It was the middle of the night for crying out loud. He'd wake the bloody castle up at this rate.

Malfoy laughed and Harry seriously contemplated punching him in his perfect face.

"I hate you," Harry told him venomously.

Malfoy tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes in thought. "Hmmm... Does that mean you won't come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend then?"

"Yes - wait, what?" Harry gazed at the blond in confusion.

"Well, if you hate me, I guess that means you won't want to come with me to Hogsmeade?" Malfoy raised a questioning brow.

The brunette stared at him in shock. "You want me to go to Hogsmeade with you? This weekend?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes, but only if you can contain your hatred for me," Malfoy replied seriously. "Otherwise, it's going to make it near impossible for me to woo your fucking trousers off."

Harry couldn't help it, he grinned. A big fat goofy grin.

"Should I take that as an affirmative, that you'll join me in Hodsmeade?" The blond asked, smiling crookedly.

Harry schooled his features and shrugged non-committedly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes in amusement. "You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?"

Harry nodded severely. "You have a lot of wooing to do."

Draco stepped towards the brunette and slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him close before slowly leaning down to capture his lips.

"Wait," Harry blurted and Malfoy groaned.

"What is it?"

"Does this mean you've accepted us?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked at him, like he'd lost the fucking plot. "What _do you_ think?" he retorted with a raised brow.

"I want to hear you say it," Harry mumbled, stubbornly.

"YES! You fucking pain in the arse git! I'm taking you to fucking Hogsmeade aren't I?" Malfoy snapped and then crashed his lips to Harry's, bruisingly.

Harry grinned against the blonds mouth and then moaned as he melted against him.

~END~

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little trilogy :D it was super fun to write! Please follow me if you'd like to read more of my story's and don't forget to check out my other work by clicking on my profile! :D Much love! xxx


End file.
